1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assessing body composition for each of measured parts of a person under test using a bioelectrical impedance analysis (“BIA”) method, and more particularly to, an apparatus for totally assessing the body composition by combination of various measurement results.
2. Prior Art
The bioelectrical impedance analysis has generally been conducted in such manner that the measurement of body composition of a person is performed for each of the parts of the person and the measurement result of body composition is numerically displayed or compared to the standard range. An apparatus has been proposed in which what age the visceral fat mass or basal metabolism belongs to is determined as the index of body composition and the result thereof is displayed (Patent Document 1, for example).
Another apparatus has been known in which a bioelectrical impedance analysis is performed to assess the amount of cells of a person. Furthermore, an additional apparatus has also been known in which the amount of body cells, the fat free mass and the total body water of a person are estimated on the basis of measurement of height or body weight and bioelectrical impedance (Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Documents associated with the present invention are as follows:
Patent Document 1:                Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003/24293        
Patent Document 2:                Japanese Patent No. 3330951        
The apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003/24293, is configured to simply determine what age the visceral fat mass or basal metabolism belongs to as the index of each body composition. The apparatus additionally generates an advice for the person depending on the combination of the visceral fat mass, basal metabolism and “BMI”.
In particular, a distribution balance for body composition elements such as fat mass, fat free mass and muscle amount, that is an index greatly depending on change in body build with the age, has not been assessed in association with the age.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 3330951 describes a concrete equation of estimation used only for assessing the amount of cells of the person, but there is no further description found therein.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to determine what age the body build of a person under test belongs to. More particularly, the present invention aims at judging any change in cells with the age, that can't externally be seen, for totally assessing the body build of the person in view of the age, for assessing any difference between any change in body build with the age and any change in cells with the age, and for producing an advice message useful for behavior in the life of the person according to the result of assessments.